


分手日|One More Break-Up

by Buffalodeadinside



Series: 第一秩序倒台在即 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, M/M, happy valentine's day, not even sorry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>将军大人，真诚地想分手。<br/>凯洛伦大人，也觉得处不下去了。<br/>那就分吧！这次能分手成功吗？<br/>（看到结局系列）</p>
            </blockquote>





	分手日|One More Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐！  
> 垃圾Kylux，逼我开Lofter小号。  
> 垃圾Lofter，逼我开AO3小号。

II

 

“你他妈在玩我吗，Ren?”跪在地上的Hux不敢置信地对坐在面前的人低吼。如果不是担心办公室隔音效果不好，他会喊得再大声一点。“我刚才说了什么，你听了吗！”

Kylo Ren坐在办公室里唯一的一张扶手椅上，手上的动作随着Hux的质问而变得缓慢，但没有老实地停下。他单手扶握住的老二还是在拍打着红发将军的脸。

Hux出手伸到脑后，企图掰开拽紧他头发的指节，同时把原本闭着的眼睛眯开了一条缝。他立马感觉到睫毛上沾着的水珠掉了下来，往眼缝里渗，只好又闭紧双眼，闭上嘴巴想象腐烂的家族坟墓，里面埋了所有Kylo Ren的祖宗，一边抠动脑后那只滚烫的大手，同时挣扎着试图偏开脸。反抗的后果是他一腮帮子戳在了Ren的阴茎头上。

“Shhh…”Ren松开插进他发丝的手指，开始抚摸他沾湿了的脸庞，把上面的黏液刮下来，朝他嘴里喂进。虽然Hux打算咬紧牙关，但固执的手指摸着整齐的牙缝左右刮擦着不肯离开，在他一松懈下来的时候就钻了进来。刚想埋怨汗水的咸味，Hux就发现那根食指开始想玩弄他的舌头。

指肚陷进柔软的舌苔，指甲在颗粒上磨蹭，又把舌尖挑起来朝里面推动，折成一个卷儿。Ren的大拇指架在了Hux的唇弓上，从顶端开始描摹，把原本就通红的柔软嘴唇拉扯变形，压到洁白的细牙上，变成薄薄的一层。期间他把食指来回地抽动着，速度不够激起抵抗，但也快到足够让人联想到口交时阴茎的抽插。Kylo Ren总是做这种让人愤怒又难堪的事。Hux浑身冒火地想着睁开了眼睛。

透过沾湿的金色睫毛，Hux一眼看到摆放在眼前、即将被放进他嘴里的东西。他以前见过其他男人的生殖器官，但和呈递在眼前，血管怒张、缝口湿润、属于死对头的器官比起来，感觉还是很不一样。Hux不觉得Ren比自己大多少，他们身高差距只有一点，现在产生的庞然巨物观感不过是近大远小制造的错觉罢了。他的胃抽搐了一下，牙齿两侧的唾液腺小点开始涌出液体，只能小心地吸进嗓眼里。

可惜Ren还是察觉到了他滚动的喉结，该死地俯下身来，嘴唇落在了Hux的耳朵边。“就这么急着想尝尝吗？”Ren麻袋一样质感的上衣布料充斥于眼前，手搭放在粗糙裤子上的摸着也不舒服，Hux每看到一次就嫌恶一次，这就是为什么他给全军团的文官都配上自己身上这种平滑的制服。他光瞪着那颗头盔上被银色条纹围拢的眼洞，让Ren隔着头盔也体会到他的愤慨。

在和Ren成为炮友之后，Hux发现这位一周一用的合作伙伴除了屌大一无是处。的确，被他完全充满的时候，脚尖就像踩在了云上一样飘乎乎的，完全睁不开眼睛——只要他能保持这艘航班开上五分钟。他不怎么会照顾对方的感受，认定除了亲吻嘴唇和啃咬乳头之外绝没有第三种会让对方开心的接触。Hux宁愿不要这种娘炮的逗弄。此外他还有很多、很多令人窒息的性趣爱好，比如，字面意思上的，窒息；比如握着阴茎在Hux脸上拍打揉蹭；比如常常自认为已经把Hux挑逗到不得不恳求的地步了，而实际情况是Hux还在分神想门锁上了没有。有时候Hux分神想的是什么时候才能分手。他真的，非常期待那一天的到来。

当然他说的分手就是结束这种低质量的每周约炮，没有感情可言，Hux可以充满理性地分析自己的全部身心状况。他需要时不时找人搞一下，所以才会朝外界寻找刺激。既然由于一回不幸的事故和Ren产生了肉体关系，而且有第二次和第三次事故辅证非偶发，那么刺激源选定为Ren也挺省事的。

至少Ren这边毫无意见。他一听到Hux的提议就很爽快地答应了，但是在Hux抽回手并且从大衣口袋里掏出合同的时候他冷下了脸。第二天见面的时候他不常见地戴上了头盔，以往虽然有Snoke的命令，他还是倾向于私底下在Hux面前露出脸来。之后他一直牢牢地扣着头盔，仿佛那是他脆弱心灵的庇护所。

他把签好的合同拍在Hux的办公桌上。“如果性是你想要的一切，那你只能得到性。”然后甩着袍子后叉大步走了出去。一切发生地太快，Hux揣测Ren是不是找个透风的露台，脱掉头盔任凭雪花落满脸了。

当初似乎充满智慧的一纸协议现在成了绊住他的枷锁。这玩意儿完全没有法律效用，只是他征求Ren愿不愿意常来常往同意的幌子。Ren的法律知识为零，不代表他发现自己被空头文件糊弄了之后不可以立马掏出腰间的光剑，或者胯下的光剑，然后Hux会发现自己漂浮在半空中，俯视着自己正被按在地板上强暴的尸首。

在一系列利弊权衡之后Hux觉得还是采取温水煮青蛙的方法比较好。他每次都向Ren表达一点不满，折损他的自信，让他领悟到这样的性交不能给他们中任何一个人到来愉悦。毕竟一场成功的分手需要双方的不满，Hux这里已经满值了，现在只需要让Ren也忍无可忍。

于是扶着面前膝盖的Hux张嘴刻薄起来。“是，我现在就想把它放进嘴里，用牙齿咬断它。”

他听到从头顶传来奇怪的嗓音。随即他意识到那是被头盔变声器扭曲过的急速吞咽，舌头顶着上颚以消除掉大半声响。Kylo Ren躲在他的面具后面，假装自己不受情欲影响。

但Hux见过了，他知道Ren在这种情况下的样子——他嘴巴合不上，眼皮却抬不动了。他会把丰厚的嘴唇叼在两排牙齿之间，以免情动的声响透过变声器，发出尴尬的呲声。但是Hux想听到这会让Ren感到不好意思的声音。他张开嘴，抬出舌尖，一个弯卷，把湿热的舌底弹上了面前的肉质。

他尝到了苦涩的滋味。Ren开始乱动，膝盖撞到Hux的肩膀。Hux下令，“停下来！”讲话时嘴唇还故意在肉棍上磨蹭。

Ren服从了，他这一瞬间的妥协让Hux如痴如醉。他伸出舌头在柱头一周的接缝上飞速的点动，粘稠的透明液体不断地被牵连拽动。然后他手指也扶了上去，把松软的皮往后牵动，露出光滑敏感的嫩肉，偏过头在上面小口地吸吮着。

现在Ren的手已经离开了他，坚强地找到方向，握住椅子的扶手，浑身上下都在轻微颤抖，膝盖把Hux的肩膀夹得更紧了。Hux一边舔舐落出来的前液，突然担心起Ren是不是想射了。拜托不要。他握紧拳头，抬头警告地瞥了Ren一眼。

Ren正目不转睛地盯着他，除非他低着头闭上了眼睛。Hux不确定他是否能接受到眼神里的警告。

“继续，”Ren在用他最大的能力不要颜面尽失地发出细弱的哀求，“不要挑逗我……直接全部含进去，快一点吞吐。我等会还要去监督士兵训练。”

笑话，他只是在为自己撑不住找借口罢了。Hux在内心嘲笑着他以往见识过的秒射，一边磨磨蹭蹭地张开嘴，藏好牙齿，箍住了前端的突出，舌苔懒洋洋地在顶头舔动，还在假模假式地往缝隙里钻。直到他感觉腮帮一凉，两只皮手套固定住了他原本可以自由活动的头。

Ren把剩下的阴茎全部推了进来，直接粗暴地顶进了他的喉咙。如果不是充满经验，Hux非得被这猛的一下呛吐不可。他使劲地调整着，借助不住的吞咽缓解难受的堵塞感。他的舌头没法移动，只能平平地贴在下颚，尽可能地把嘴张大，容纳进更多的物体。呼吸，呼吸，他提醒自己，不要被一根老二呛死。该死的Ren还在缓慢地操着他的喉咙，他平日里宣读演讲的喉咙。如果明天不能正常发布训话，他就亲手勒死他。

Hux把Ren顶到半空中的髋部按回了椅子上，但是移不开被拽住头发的脑袋。

Ren发话了，“将军，你是怎么想的，我动还是你动？”

这种状态下Hux没法用声音来回答。他直接用行动回答了，头部开始上下鼓动起来。阴茎头戳在他腮部内侧的软肉上，在两颊凸起来，清晰可见。Ren摸着他被顶变形的脸颊，动作里居然有几分可疑的怜爱。

Ren怎么可能了解他的处境？他得源源不断地持续抬头和低头的切换，双手还得扶稳柱身的底部，眼前的景象随着晃动一片模糊。他嘴都张酸了，还得不停把口水混合着Ren的体液喝下去，味道和顶弄恶心得他都要吐了。他只想赶紧结束掉这桩事，开始猛吸。实际上他早盘算结束掉所有类似的事件了，和Ren约炮，每次都令人筋疲力尽，身心受满屈辱和疲累。好的，这次口交结束，他立马就严肃地跟他谈一谈组织纪律的问题。

可是Ren好像很不喜欢突然加剧的用力吮吸，握住Hux的下巴把老二拔了出来。湿淋淋的肉条在鼻子前面晃动着，Hux闻到了隔夜咸鱼的味道。咸鱼的主人突然把椅子往后一撑，站了起来。

“趴桌子上面去。”他急促地说。Hux在想，Ren听上去有点呼吸困难，为什么还坚持戴头盔，和新鲜空气接触一下有什么不好吗。但首先他需要抗议。

“我以为只是简单的吸一发。”他扶着Ren的腿，接着是腰，缓慢地站直了，盯着他皮革质感的头盔看。他发现那条包裹严实的高领被汗水浸湿了，情不自禁出手拽了拽。他衷心希望自己的动作看上去不要太像个女人。

“永远没有那么简单的事。”Ren捉住他的手腕，制止他的触碰，把Hux掉过身，朝桌面推搡了过去，然后静静地等着。Hux站在桌前，停顿一会儿，最终还是弯下腰，上半身折在了桌面上，张开了双腿。

然后他感觉到Ren在摸索着他裤子的搭扣，不得要领。Hux认命一般把自己的手探了过去，却不想碰到了Ren裹着皮革的手，被刺到一样闪开。第二次把手伸过去，Ren已经知趣地把手挪开了。

前额枕在自己的胳膊上，他单手解开了自己的裤带，把裤子往下拽。Ren参与进来，把裤腿蓬松的军裤扯到了膝盖以下。接着是衬裤。接着是Ren低沉的笑声。

“只是吸一发？”Ren带着皮手套的手在他的臀部抚摸着，不动声色地嘲笑。皮具的质感一向让他激动，但不是现在。

“Well，Ren，如果你更了解我，你会知道我不是专门为你这么做的——我只是，喜欢偶尔这么做，今天你撞上了。”Hux把手朝后面伸了过去，手指扣住了露出来的圆环，想把塞在里面的东西拽出来。可是Ren捉住他的手，制止了他。他自己的手指勾住了露出来的黑色塑料环，轻轻地扯了扯，引出Hux躁动的哼叫。

才扯出半截，Ren又把堵在狭道里的异物又塞了回去，忽视掉剧烈动作给Hux捅出的呻吟。他一手肘撑着桌面，伏下身，办公室的顶灯投下的光线被他的身体遮挡，制造出阴影笼罩在Hux的身上。

Hux听到耳后传来的喘息和嗡声责问，“Hux，没想到你是……这样的人……”塞在身体里的玩具又被拔出了一点，“看来传言非虚。”这是一声嘲笑。

“传言？什么传言？”Hux拧起眉头。实际上他几乎所有时间都在拧着眉头，挑着两根眉毛，刚才几下插送太舒服导致他松懈下来，现在听到Ren的话，又精神紧张起来。

 

III

 

“说你屁股里塞了根棍子。拜托，这是说你不苟言笑的意思，不用急着爬起来……给我趴好了。”Ren轻松地推着那根布满突点的短棍，看着它顺滑地从出口带出液体和深红色的黏膜。嫩肉随着下一次插入被重新推进去，液体却随着玩具和肉壁的摩擦而顺着大腿低落下来。

Hux长了一双瘦弱白净的腿，可以看到它们在灯光下笼罩着一层浅黄的绒毛。操一个红头发的人，最美妙的体验就是可以看到他浑身沾染着金灿灿光茫和精液，各种颜色的液体从他原本苍白、现在已经涨出粉红色的皮肤上流淌成蛛网。Ren手速加快，渐渐的，房间里只剩下了肉体搅动的声音，还有一点细微的哼叫。

Ren发现Hux又在咬衣服了。他老是咬衣服，自己的制服，Ren的袍子，Ren的围巾。嘴巴里堵着布料就不会尖叫出来，但不代表不会发出另一种声音，一种被堵塞在喉管，兼有疼痛与愉悦的低声闷哼。他不喜欢。他宁愿Hux叫出来。他还没见过他是怎么叫的。

于是他把Hux翻了个身。把一个身高差不多高的男人整个翻面需要很大力气，何况他还不怎么乐意合作，Ren其实用了一点原力。Hux最终还是自己坐了起来，坐在桌面上面朝着Ren，似乎对现在的俯视视角很满意。Ren把他的腿折到了两边。

“你把它放在里面，站在舰桥上发号施令？”现在他可以看到Hux的表情了：他咬着嘴，眉头上突然是浓重的阴影。他不敢直接看向Ren蒙着面具的脸，也不想扭过头去，像个懦夫。

“是。”他的回答没有多余的成分。

Ren注意到Hux正在低头观察着自己下面露出的一截塑料，于是又把手扣进了圆环。“向最高领袖报告的时候也塞着？”

Hux明显愣了一下，接着抬头看向Ren，怒火乍现。“Ren，你听着，不管你对我有什么误解，我不会特意挑一些重要时刻搞这些……如果它正好在我的身体里面，Snoke又召集了我，那也是不可避免的巧合。呃。”

拉环突然又被拽动，他没来得及咬住嘴唇，声音大得有点难堪。“所以，答案是‘是’。”他愉悦地看到Hux额头上暴起了青筋，和他的老二一样。于是他另一只手上前握住，弧口攥动两番，就听到了期待中的声音。

他喜欢眼前的景象：Hux，穿着他垫了肩和胸的制服，盖住薄脆的上身；过长的下摆原本可以遮住一点下身，但由于他现在摊开腿踩住桌面，这一点儿可怜的下摆什么都挡不住。他的屁股压在办公桌上——Ren在想完事之后会不会留下印子——脚后跟紧紧地和柔软的臀肉贴在一起。

Ren把塑料玩具全部拔了出来。非常的湿，黑色的柱体上沾满了被肠液稀释的润滑剂。Hux总是跟他说公务繁忙，警告他没空处理凭空制造的混乱。但他有时间在浴室里打开自己，把润滑剂涂满肠道，有时间慢慢地把玩具坐进去。有时间把公文推开，在原来堆放文件的桌面上和自己做爱。

他想脱下头盔吻他。

Kylo Ren撸动自己的阴茎，重新坚挺起来。扶着自己插进去的时候他大脑一片空白，热度和紧致让他精神涣散。这让他放松，纯粹肉体的交媾让一切痛苦和磨难飘到了千里之外，他已经记不得自己为什么曾经会有悲怆的感受了。他抚摸咬着自己胸前衣服的Hux，抚摸他被发胶胶硬的头发，飘乎乎地想着没有喷发胶的时候会更加柔软。如果是那样，他会把手套摘下来，把面罩摘下来，用手心和脸庞去感受那团金红色的柔软……

但不是现在。Hux正在挣扎着，掰开他握住膝盖的手。“Ren，不要揪住我，松手，这是命令。”Hux是个习惯下命令的人，他下命令的历史比叫床的历史长多了。用张嘴下令来代替叫床，可以避免掉一些不熟练的难堪。现在他满嘴糊涂命令，就一点没有声音不稳的迹象。

Kylo Ren松开手，想要揽住他的腰，还是被挣脱了。他需要一个稳定住自己的支点，像Hux这样每次都爱乱动，如果不按住，就会三番五次的滑出来。

“你，”他的将军继续下令，“不要光知道操，用用手还有嘴。”

Ren听完，胯下停动了两秒，内心的愤怒火苗又开始冒头。片刻之前他还想过卸下手套和头盔，但现在，这个狂妄的家伙直接对他的举措挑三拣四，仿佛有权决定他的方式似的。他就知道自己平时对Hux太客气了，还跟他轻言细语地商议时间地点。他是不是觉得自己在求他，恳求借用他的屁股和嘴巴？

一时间，刚才那个金灿灿的脆弱形象不见了，他又想起那个在舰桥上和会议室里当面顶撞的同僚。他看到的不是他深粉色的唇弓，而是从里面流露出来的礼貌又刻薄的词汇。他的阴茎还塞在那张紧到让人窒息的屁股里，但他同样记起了这副肚肠里塞满了不可见人的诡计。他知道他的一切阴谋诡计，他曾经搅和过他的脑袋，直接刺激让他高潮的神经中枢——对的，是在开会的时候，那又怎么样，Hux开会时还在屁股里塞按摩棒呢——窥见了他没有老实上报的武装数目。这个无知、狂妄、毒辣的蝎子，他根本不知道为什么当初会起干他的念头。如果有机会，他会和他商议，停止这样可笑的约会。一边想着这是最后一次，他一边在里面顶了起来。

他的回答是，“我想怎么样就怎么样。”

Hux愤怒地看着他，随后开始抚慰自己的阴茎，形成了另一种专心。他生气的样子，伴随着细长手指上下攒动的景象，后面被Ren一轮轮捣出汁的模样，混杂着制造出一种不协调的色情氛围。

Ren看着他手的移动，松松地套在上面，用手心在顶端打转拧动。他用了和伺候Ren时候同样的手法，但是更加快，因为茎身没有他粗（一个声音在Ren脑海里提醒，还可能是因为Hux割过，不用担心扯着皮，但他现在实在没有心思分析，所以暂且抛到了脑后），快到闭上了眼睛。

Ren又可以看到他浅色的睫毛了，闭紧之后直立起来，在空中打颤。那个尖酸的同僚又没入水面失踪了。他眼前还是那个在快感中闭上眼睛，会瑟瑟发抖的生物。Ren突然觉得自己无法承受这种景象，他每次的高潮都不是出于自己在摩擦中感受的直接刺激。他眼睁睁地看到Hux在自己的操控下变成另外一个人，但又清楚地知晓这是一种错觉，因为他一旦越界，试图亲吻或者精神牵连，这个理性的人就跳起来，郑重地宣读他们之间白纸黑字的条约。

Hux时时刻刻都在提醒他们的距离，但又随时会沉浸在这种不健康的狂乱中，把他压抑在骨髓里的疯狂投射出来，在一切频道上播放，钻进他，一个原力敏感者的大脑，揉捏，滚动，呢喃，嘶叫，舔舐。他在呼喊，近一点，深一点，恳求来一双尖利的铁爪将他撕碎。Ren不可能真的将他撕碎，除了他不想失去这个同类，而且Hux会在他动手的第一时间，抽出一把藏在谁都不知道的地方的枪，摁在他脑门上。

他不知道如何表达，正如Hux不知道想要表达什么。他只能够抚摸着眼前展开的大腿，在下一次抽动中更加有力地顶入一片滚水之中；Hux只能闭着眼睛，僵直脊背，不倚靠任何介质，不拥抱他也不倒卧在桌面上，狠狠地用眼皮把自己和灰黑色的现实隔绝开，在眼皮下肉红色的光影朦胧中，吞咽试图逃逸的尖叫，颤抖着迎来遏制已久的高潮。

Hux睁开了眼睛。Ren看着他在高潮的前一瞬间掏出了纸卷，冷静地射在了纸巾里。然后他看到Hux正瞧着自己。

“停下来干嘛，继续啊。”Hux说着收缩了两下。现在他的语气像他的职业一样冷漠，但同时又怪异地混合着那个金色影像的懒散和淫靡。他还把自己的腿掰开了一点，摸索着自己和Ren连接的地方。

Kylo Ren突然很悲伤，很愤怒。这个人。他很想把这个人揍一顿，操他，哪怕现在正在操他，但这仍然不够。他是一把利剑，却依然没有刺入他的深处，仅仅陷入了表皮那层和性欲有关的夹层。他想让他在自己手里变成一团碎屑，成为一团精神云雾，一熄一亮地发着他独有的金光，只有他，Kylo Ren，只有他这片黑影可以将其吞没。

他没有按照Hux的旨意继续，而是在一次深插之后猛的拔了出来，收获了一声疼痛的呻吟。他握着Hux的肩膀，把他推下了桌面，让他跪在自己的面前，就像一开始那样。然后他拽紧了那一头鲜艳的、凌乱的头发，一手继续疏解着自己，同时用原力把反抗的手捆绑在腰后，然后对着那张混杂了害怕和仇恨、咬紧牙关、太阳穴跳动的脸射了出来。

那是漫长的两股浇灌，和一脑窒息的空白。结束之后，他感到体温回落了，重新冷了下来。冷却的汗水沿着脊背淌了下来，浸湿了黑色袍子的后背。看着对准自己胯下的脸，散落下来的红发垂挂到鬓角，上面好像也沾了一点白色的粘液。他被自己吓到了，后退一步撞倒了扶手椅。

无形的桎梏消失之后，Hux捂住了脸。

“Shit，Ren，眼睛。”污浊的痕迹从他捂住眼睛的手掌下蔓延下来，“你他妈射到我眼睛里了。”

Ren听不出他有没有生气。没有在乎对方的心情，就凭临近高潮时的冲动来了次颜射，换成谁都要发怒的。他不知所措地捡起刚才用过的纸卷，扯下三张塞进Hux举过来索要的手里。看着他把纸巾按在脸上，Ren感觉心很慌，摘下头盔，也用纸胡乱擦起自己挂满汗珠的脸和发际。

他从来没跟谁道歉过，但是现在的情况是，就算他道歉了，Hux也会把他踹出去，然后告诉他别想着下一次了。他讨厌Hux，也不喜欢他在性交的时候制造的各种反叛。但是干他的事实，实在太令人愉悦了。一种黑暗的、得意的愉悦。

擦完脸的Hux把纸丢进了垃圾桶，一言不发地穿裤子。每次他都是这样，永远一副不高兴的样子，但是不说出来，只是无声地用举止提醒Ren，他在床技方面有多糟糕。

刚把裤链拉上，准备把头盔戴回去，Ren就听到了Hux的声音。“你真的……很拙劣。”

“我知道。”在刚戴上的头盔下，Kylo Ren这么回答。至少他这次稀罕用语言来挖苦了。

“我在想，跟你上床是不是太不值了。”

Ren静静地听着，他得扛着。如果是军事上的意见不和，他还可以跟Hux争辩。但是Hux是完美的情人——不，他不完美，实际上糟透了，他只是想找个方便的床伴而已。但是和Ren比起来，他至少不是把体液射进别人眼睛里的那一方——所以Ren只能默不作声地等待Hux的尖酸话语砸下来。

“我们应该分手。”

Kylo Ren抬起头看着站直俯视他的Hux，看他继续说话，“所以这是最后一次。”

他可能是糟糕的一方，但是，Hux永远不会预料到他有多糟糕。他会糟糕到否决掉他的所有理性提议，把糟糕的水平推进到下一个层面。

“哦，最后一次。又一个最后一次。我期待下一个最后一次。”他转眼看到了Hux忽然就挂下的嘴角。

“出去。”Hux说，“你出去。”

没等Ren反驳，他就大步迈向了门，解开密码锁，掀开大门，一手指着外面。“这是我的办公室。”

Ren经过门口的时候，对着Hux涨红的脸点点头，“将军，你可能需要一段时间的思考。一旦拿定主意，我随时奉陪，约好时间，和你谈一谈撕毁合同的事。”走之前，他还是没忍住加了一句，“就像今天一样。”

Kylo Ren扬长而去，没管背后响起的砸门声。

 

I

 

Kylo Ren正在听Phasma队长汇报今日的暴风兵野外训练章程，经过上一回的修改已经妥善多了。他强行往里面添加了光剑格挡术。Phasma毫无怨言地把原来已经安排满了的日程挤出了新的间隙。

接着他听到了通讯仪的声音，接通之后他看到表盘上悬浮出Hux小小的半身影像。蓝色的Hux神情严肃地坐在办公桌后面，要他来办公室谈点事。

“可以。”他关掉通讯仪，转头跟Phasma交代，“直接执行就好，我暂时有点事。”

Phasma顶着她银光发亮的铠甲走了。Kylo Ren把通讯仪设置成了免打扰模式，朝Hux的办公室走了过去。

 

（完了）


End file.
